flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tails dolls return
I was once a part of a satanic community where we summoned demons and worshiped them. We even accepted Satan as our god. We were pretty messed up with all the sacrifices we ended up causing and the brainwashing that we would successfully finish. But our oldest "God" was this golden goat. So you could call me a whistleblower as I'm about to tell you that I have left the community. I also created this doll that looked like Tails to curse the community. It had this red glowing diamond and long fingers. I gave it the gift of life with a deal of giving it my soul, so I chanted the soul removal curse. It came to me and its hand passed through my body. As I felt the immense pain of weakness and fell on the ground, it gained my soul as it laughed. Afterwards I heard that the community had been murdered by a certain Jack the Stalker... I was disappointed as I wanted that doll to do the job, not some random killer! But I knew that it would attack other people. I never heard from it again... well, until now. My young son, age of 8 years old, told me that he saw a red, triangular, glowing diamond floating in the nearby forest. He wanted to follow it, but his instincts refused. That night he dreamed of following the light and getting lost in the forest. The cursed doll scratched him until he was unable to move and then he woke up sweating. This was when I knew that my creation wanted to kill my family, so I screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?" Seconds afterwards I heard its whisper. "I wAnT MoRe SoUlS." It wanted more souls to become stronger, deadlier. Fortunately we had crucifixes and holy water in our basement. We installed them around the house and threw holy water in every room, but that did not stop it. That demon shut down the lights as I was taking a shower. I thought I saw it. It was orange and white, and its gem was red exactly like I created it, but it was dark as if it was burned. It disappeared right in front of me. The doll also appeared much larger then its normal height. As my wife saw it floating towards her at a fast pace. She was terribly bruised but she survived. But now I know what I have to do. I have to kill that thing, and I think it may end up killing me in the process. I'll try it out soon. It killed my son... I created this monster. This is all my fault! It ate my son's heart and stole his soul! This was the worst day ever. I have to act fast. My gun is loaded. I'm ready to shoot that piece of shit's weak point, its diamond. OMG, that thing can smile the most hideous smile. It's coming. HE'S BEHIND ME! This was when our main character shot the weak spot and the gem blew up in a million pieces. The doll fell flat on the ground and it disintegrated in seconds. Our main character died without a soul, without an afterlife. Her wife ran away in tears. Prequel: https://horrortales.wikia.com/wiki/The_haunted_Tails_Doll Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll